AntiSkillshot
Basically a filthy Fiora and Camille main that thinks Fizz is broken, has a hatred for Kennen, and is attracted to Kayle, Elise, and Shyvana. Stuff relating to his name(s) AntiSkillshot started playing League back in Season 1, when (the Original) Karma and Maokai were released (Between February 1, 2011, and February 16, 2011). During his time playing League and gaming in general, AntiSkillshot went through a handful of names. Before AntiSkillshot actually started playing League, he was playing a game named "Adventure Quest Worlds". His name, when he was playing it (As it went to hell in a hand basket), was Mipeidan. Mipeidan is actually a typo of the word "Mipedian". The word "Mipedian" was used for a set of cards in a card game named "Chaotic", which was a game AntiSkillshot held in high regard. He had many alternative accounts on Adventure Quest Worlds, but Mipeidan was his primary account. After a couple of years of playing Adventure Quest Worlds, he decided to start playing the game known as "League of Legends", because of a Youtuber he followed (And still follows) started playing it. As AntiSkillshot has an affinity for fantasy games and RTS games, he was interested in playing it. However, his name wasn't "AntiSkillshot" when he started out. It was Mipesuves. A hybrid word composed of "Mipedian" and the main villain's name of the book series "Paradise", by Ted Dekker. He held the name for almost two years until he changed it to Xareidan. Coincidentally, his name, "Xareidan", was also a typo of the word "Xaredian". Xaredian is one of the many original characters of AntiSkillshot. After about a year of having the name, he started truly being a "regular" of GD, back when the forums were still a thing. After several months, AntiSkillshot started noticing posts from a specific player that went by the name "EzSkillshot". Because of EzSkillshot's egocentric, "better than thou", and "Listen to me, I'm Challenger" kind of attitudes, AntiSkillshot changed his name to what it is now. AntiSkillshot still sees himself as the antithesis of EzSkillshot. GD History Despite his "old" age, he rarely makes threads. These threads are often met with mixed reception. His oldest post is in this thread. Effectively unofficially making him one of the oldest GDers around. Before actually being a GD regular, he was part of Ciderhelm's troop. Ciderhelm was most known by GD for actually explaining that Darius' kit design was bad, and effectively convinced Riot to give Darius his first set of nerfs. After Ciderhelm started playing less and less of League, AntiSkillshot started appearing more and more on GD. Attitude Towards GD While his attitude towards other GDers is a neutral one, he does appear to have an aggressive approach towards GD. This aggression appears to be related with how often political threads are posted on GD. He seems to have an almost unrivaled hatred for the political threads posted in GD. He also appears to have a dislike towards people with the mentality of "I have a higher elo, listen to me!" He basically hates people with egocentric attitudes. As for the weebs of GD, he appears to be indifferent towards them. Seeing himself as an anarchist among the GDers, AntiSkillshot believes he's not held by the rules that govern the boards and GD. What stops him from committing "terrible" acts is his own morality rather than the rules. Trivia *He has a fetish for specific Monster Girls. Most notably the Dhampir and Living Armor. *He detests furries. *Once liked the webseries RWBY. *It's unknown if he has a waifu or not. Though, most would say he does. Alice Liddell from Madness Returns would be who most would believe to be the waifu. The other possible waifu is Camilla or even Cordelia from Fire Emblem. *Despite maining Fiora, he states he enjoys playing tanks, marksman, and assassins. *His favorite game of all time is Age of Empires 2. **Halo is his second favorite game of all time, with Jet Set Radio Future being the third. *He's often known for posting Jontron video-clips as reactions to post or threads. *He seems to be on friendly terms with ChickenWrap, Zastie, Splendid Pie, and Latitoast, all of who are no longer on GD. Trivia About AntiSkillshot Outside of GD *AntiSkillshot has stated he once was a competitive swimmer. *AntiSkillshot is actually best friends with a player named "FearTheSkorpion" in real life. *AntiSkillshot has watched anime before, but does not actively watch anime. As such, he does not consider himself a weeb. *Other games AntiSkillshot has played or still plays. Gaems Avatar history